encounters at unlikely times
by anincomingdisaster
Summary: For muranimonth, week 2. Prompt(s) included: "hospital/injuries."


Murasaki rushes past the sliding doors, his footsteps resonating loudly within the hallway and he skids to a halt when he sees a certain brunet resting on a bench, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face.

If Murasaki were a lesser man, he would back away from the slouched posture that screams to be left alone, but Murasaki is not a lesser man and approaches him anyway.

Nice looks up at him, silent. It seems that he's waiting for Murasaki to chastise or fuss over him, but he doesn't and just sits down next to Nice, leaning back so that his head rests on the wall behind them. He speaks.

"What made you think that starting a fight at a bar was a good idea?"

Even though he was expecting it, Nice stiffens. Murasaki isn't sure, but it looked like Nice was slouching even more.

"The other guy started it."

"Are you serious?" Nice looks up at him, ready to defend himself but stops when he notices the smile on Murasaki's lips.

"Yes, I'm being serious."

"Because you usually pin the blame on the other participant even though you are the one to instigate these things."

Nice snorts at his comment, not appreciating the doubt in Murasaki's tone. "He really did start it, though."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. No need to whine," he laughs, patting Nice's shoulder a bit too condescendingly.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go home now?"

Murasaki frowns at the other's brusqueness, holding Nice's shoulder down just as he was about to get up. "Hold on. Do you mind explaining as to why that fight started to begin with?"

Nice groans, a tad too dramatically, and moves back so that his head smacks the wall. Murasaki would have flinched if he weren't assured that the other wasn't in pain.

"Look, it wasn't serious. I'm fine now, right?"

"You're going to say that while you have a bust lip and a swollen eye?"

"You are too intrusive for your own good," Nice retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting childishly.

Murasaki laughs at the pathetic display. "If my memory is anything to go by, my being intrusive saved your life. On multiple occasions."

Nice remains quiet, unable to muster a response to dignify Murasaki's statement, and slouches further into the seat. Murasaki, ever so patient, waits for an answer, the clock's ticking above them being the only noise, save for the shuffling of hospital staff.

"Don't laugh, ok?" he breathes and Murasaki nods, urging Nice to continue.

"So, I was challenged to a dance-off - " he stops when he hears a ridiculous snort and sends Murasaki the most nastiest glare he could possibly summon, "I said not to laugh!"

Murasaki clears his throat, raising a hand to fix his glasses. "I wasn't laughing." Noticing Nice's unconvinced expression, he makes a show of drawing an 'x' over his chest with his finger. "Promise."

"Sure," Nice says, still looking unhappy. "Anyway, I accepted his challenge because I was bored and while I was wow-ing him with my totally awesome moves, my shirt probably went up and," his voice strains, his mouth set in a tight line. "He said...a word to me."

Murasaki's eyebrows raise at Nice's vagueness and when he notices Nice's slightly pained expression, he releases a small "_Oh_."

"Yeah," Nice exhales, his shoulders squaring a bit, "so I might've thrown a punch or two. The bartenders had to interfere. They told me that he was never allowed there ever again," he sighs, carding his hand through his hair, "but after that, I don't think I'd want to go back there anyway."

Murasaki has the grace not to say anything, and for once, Nice allows the silence to envelop him. His presence is enough to calm his nerves.

"We might as well leave before Ratio gets to you. He'll probably berate you more than I would. And we need to do something about your face," Murasaki says, brushing his lap and getting up. Nice smiles and stands, taking out his hand to link with Murasaki's.

Nice just grins at Murasaki's inquisitive glance, giving his hand a satisfied squeeze.

They exit the hospital with Nice chattering about the bar's happenings, going as far as describing in explicit detail how he, in quote of Nice, "owned the dude with his dance moves" and how "he didn't even have a chance."

Murasaki smiles at his ramblings, gripping Nice's hand tighter. He's surprised when Nice stops talking and a moment later, is dragged by Nice as the other begins running across the street and he has to cover his face with his free when Nice begins to shout.

"Hey, it's the guy from the bar! Come back here! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

_._

_._

_**fin. **_

* * *

><p><strong>will i ever write anything serious? probably not. i swear i was trying though. (and this is so short and i'm sooorrryy).<br>**

**also, i need to stop ending things will dialogue...**

**edit: ack, i need to stop being so vague with everything. the person that nice was talking about said a transphobic slur to him, which is why he beat him up!  
><strong>


End file.
